Powers Unmasked
by happy40
Summary: There is a secret in the mansion with 1 of the X-Men & who her family is and why she needs to find him. how does this effect Quicksilver and Magneto loose reference to origins of wolverine & batman rewritten story of untapped power based on an OC
1. Chapter 1

Powers Unmasked

Chapter 1

Bruce hated the fact that he had to send away Sydney to live at the institute but he knew its what his wife wanted for her daughter. Sid needed to be with someone that would help her with her powers. "You know what you have to stay here right." He asked looking down at the seven year old girl.

"I know. You need to be there for Gotham you can help them more then you can help me." She was smart enough to know that there was no way out. She was going to have to stay here even if she caused the biggest seen in the world. She knew that she needed to make this easier for her dad and Dick.

"I don't get why she can't just come home. How can strangers help more then we can." Dick asked. Sid became his best friend when Bruce and Dianna took him in after his parents died. If there was anyone to help her get over the loss of a parent it was him.

"Grayson this is going to happen no matter what just take it easy on my dad ok." Sydney whispered in his ear when she walked over and hugged the ten year old.

"It's hard I don't want to go home without you. You are my best friend." He whispered back.

"It was what my mom wanted if it wasn't we would be here right now." She confided in her friend. She hated that this was what her mother wanted but she knew not to question her reasoning. This was the best place to be incase her father ever came looking for her. Her mother would tell her that she was going to be stronger then her siblings and the professor would be able to protect her if anything ever happened.

"So you are going to go to a school where you are the only student?" Dick asked. to was obvious that Bruce was busy talk to the Professor.

"No jerk there is two other students here too."

"Wow I hope you don't get lost on the way to class with all those people in your way." Dick laughed.

"We only practice stuff with our powers here I'm supposed to go to real school to. Dad would have freaked if he thought that I was going to be home schooled. How long before you guys have to leave?" She asked.

"I think we are leaving in an hour." He said looking down.

The pair continued to talk about how things were going to be different from now on. They agreed that they were going to do everything that they could to stay close.

"It's time to go." Bruce said walking up to the kids. "I wish I could take you with me." He told Sydney as he hugged her. "I have everything straightened out with Professor Xavier you should feel at home here."

"This is where you need to be." Professor X said "let's get you inside and settled." He said after the limo carrying her family was no longer visible.

"If you feel that's best." She said walking about the stairs into the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Powers Unmasked

Chapter 2

_10 years later_

Sydney groaned as she rolled over trying to block out the sounds from outside her door. It felt like she only closed her eyes to go to sleep a short time ago. She didn't want to wake up before her alarm but knew she must be late if there was so much noise going on in the hallway. "What the hell." She said out loud before clasping her hand over her mouth hoping she didn't wake her roommate. It was 4 in the morning.

"Nice try but I'm already up." Came a southern voice from the other bed.

"Sorry about that I was just shocked that so many people are up and its 4 AM. Do you have any idea what's going on?" she said sitting up noticing that their third roommate Kitty Pryde was missing.

"If I knew I would tell you." Rogue said getting out if bed and heading to the door. "Let's find out." She held open the door for Sid to exit.

Sid was walking out the door when she felt someone plow into her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Sorry about that I didn't see you." Scott Summers said. He was about to get up when Sydney grabbed his arms keeping him where he was. This caused Scott to look down at her confused. "Can I help you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah you can tell me what the big deal is. Why is everyone awake?"

"The Professor just got back with some new mutants everyone wanted to meet them. Why am I not surprised that you have no interest in them." He said maneuvering his body to be in a more comfortable position to then both. He didn't want all of his weight on top of her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked pretending not to notice his slight movement.

"Nothing you just don't like to make friends." he said

"Whatever you say Scott." Sid said letting go of her grip on him. Scott waited a few more seconds before he got up and continued in the direction that he was going. "Little help?" Sid asked Rogue extending her hand.

"No gloves. I can help you if you want but you are going to end up on the floor all over again. But maybe with your powers Scott will ignore you and come to me. I would have no problem making him forget about little miss Jean Grey."

"First you suck." She said getting up on her own. "Second what the hell are you talking about Scott already ignores me. I thought that you were over your little crush on him." She said retreating back into their room.

"I am over him but given the chance I would take it. You however have many chances and you never take it what's the deal with that. And don't tell me about the boy back home that your heart belongs to blah blah blah." Rogue said getting her stuff ready to shower after she noticed that's what Sid was doing. "I guess we aren't going to meet the new students?"

"Its all about first impressions do you want there impression to be of you with bed head. They might be guys and hot." She said choosing to ignore Rogues previous statement.

"Hey you didn't answer me about Scott."

"There is nothing going on between me and Scott like you said all he sees is Jean and I really don't care. I don't think that he can handle a girl like me. As for Grayson there are too many things to go wrong with that situation."

"Ok but if you had to pick one who would it be?"

"It's too earlier for this game." She said walking out the door to the shower.

An hour later the pair was ready to go down and meet the new students.

"Here are the last two students that I want you to meet." The professor said giving them both a disapproving look.

Sydney heard a chuckle come from behind her and she noticed Jean trying not to laugh Scott smirk and Logan just stood there rolling his eyes.

"This is Sydney Wayne and Rogue. Sydney and Rogue are some of our more powerful students. Girls these are our new students I'm sure you will make them feel welcome. This is John Allerdyce and Remy LeBeau." (I know Gambit comes in as a bad guy but he is my favorite character so I couldn't let him be a bad guy I figure we could just skip that part.)

"I bet you're happy I said we should get ready first." Sid whispered to Rogue then walked forward. "We will do everything in our power to make you both feel welcome in our home." Sydney said walking up to the pair and shook their hands.

"We could start by giving them a ride to school if they are going this morning." Rogue said coming up from behind.

"Actually I was going to head in early and take them and I was hoping that you could wait around and bring the others." Scott said from the back ground.

"The girls seem to be ready to leave where you and Jean still need to get dressed it might be better if they leave now so that they can get acquainted with Bayville High." Professor X said. "I'm glad you are all here I was thinking about where Remy and John would stay They will bunk with Scott and Kurt. I will leave you all to get to know one another." With that the professor and Logan left the room.

"I'll start by saying that you all can call me Gambit." He said walking toward the hallway. "So where is my new room Shades?"

"The name is Scott and its upstairs I will show you and John the way." He said giving Sydney and Rouge a look.

"What is your leadership being tested." Sid whispered and grinned.

When the three left the room Sydney turned to Rogue and Jean "Check out the accents on the new guys."

"I know he sounds so hot." Rogue commented.

"I would think that you are used to those accents." Sid laughed.

"Trust me when you don't hear them in awhile you forget how great they are." She chuckled.

"So Jean does he have a thing for someone or does Rogue here have a shot?" Sydney asked as she put her arms about Jean and Rogue. It was weird having girl talk with Jean she never seemed want to do anything with them. Miss Perfect always had more important things to do then hangout.

"How should I know?" she asked confused.

"I know your all eyes on Duncan and Scott but are you kidding you didn't wonder at all about him to know what's going on in his head?" Rogue asked.

"I was a little to occupied to look into their minds to see if they had a thing for anyone in the house." In truth Jean did look into the guys mind but she could tell that they weren't really going to get along well with some of the members of the team. They didn't really like her all that much she could tell.

"Whatever I'm going to head up stairs to see if the guys are ready to go to school. I have some things I want to take care of before it starts." Sydney said running up the stairs heading to the boys room. "Gambit, John are you ready to head out?" Sydney asked from the doorway of the room.

Gambit was sitting on the bed going through his bags that must have been brought up while the guys were downstairs meeting everyone. John was looking out the window. "Nice view but you are going to have to do something about this room." John said with his Australian accent.

"Huh you have an accent too." Sydney said under her breath. "This should be interesting."

"What's wrong with my room?"

"It's not just your room Shades you have to share." Gambit said getting up and grabbed his book bag.

"You can call me Pyro and you are more beautiful than the Sydney that I'm from." He said winking at Sydney and walked out the room with Gambit.

"Be careful with them Sid." Scott told her.

"Always Scott always." She said grinning and started to follow the boys.

Scott grabbed her arm making her stop. "Sydney I'm serious I think the line between good and bad is blurred for them."

She looked down at his arm and tried to remind herself that he was only trying to be a team leader. She used her other hand to take hold of Scott's hand removing it from her elbow. "I will keep an eye on them while I am with them. You don't have to worry Scott if I can kick Mystique's ass I'm sure I can handle to tough guys." She assured him. Sydney let go of Scott's hand and went after the guys.


End file.
